1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to key finding devices and more particularly pertains to a new key finding device for providing a user with a transmitter to send signals to multiple key ring mountable receiving devices which emit audible tones when their particular signal is received.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of key finding devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,939,981 describes a device for locating pre-selected items. Another type of key finding device is U.S. Pat. No. 6,331,817 which describes an object tracking apparatus and method. U.S. Pat. No. 6,297,737 describes an object locating system utilizing a wireless communication interface for transmitting signals to one or more locating tags.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that allows for the location of multiple items, particular sets of keys, from a single base unit.